Nuevos inicios
by LadyKya0
Summary: No importa la región en la que Ash se encuentre, él seguirá hacia adelante sin importar lo difícil que sea realizar su sueño... todo, para poder ser capaz de volver a ella.


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevos inicios**

 **.**

Le fascinaba.

La noche estaba por terminar y Ash sólo podía seguir caminando, plantando sus huellas por la fina arena.

El chico no había podido dormir demasiados esos días. Estaba emocionado; y para ese momento ya había pasado la mitad de la noche dando vueltas en su cama sin poder cerrar sus ojos.

Decidió salir.

A esa hora la luna llena aún se encontraba sobre su cabeza, alumbrando su paseo nocturno, acompañado fielmente por las constelaciones, con las que comenzaba a familiarizarse; de un firmamento despejado.

Una ligera brisa pegó sobre su rostro, y encarando el mar abierto frente a él, se detuvo para después aspirar profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de aquel aroma salino que se desprendían del vaivén de las olas.

Si alguien le pidiera describir ese lugar en el que se encontraba, sólo diría que era único; sentía que se encontraba en un pequeño paraíso, lleno de color y vida. Muy diferente a lo que había visto en cualquiera de las regiones que había visitado.

La región de Alola.

Llevaba ahí alrededor de una semana por su propia cuenta. Delia había regresado a Kanto, y él, como muchas veces, decidió dejarse llevar e iniciar una aventura nueva en aquel lugar, para seguir forjando el sueño que quería alcanzar. Sonrió, porque si lo ponía en retrospectiva, su situación actual le recordaba un poco a cómo había terminado viajando por Teselia.

Sin embargo, desde que había puesto un pie fuera del avión no había parado de admirar todo a su alrededor, el clima se sentía maravilloso, el ruido de las olas, el aroma; hasta sentía que percibía los colores de manera distinta.

Conocía el sentimiento, la sensación de ver por primera vez a pokémon con los que jamás habría imaginado; muy diferentes entre sí pero igual de asombrosos que todos con los que ya estaba familiarizado; nuevas personas, cosas que no conocía y de las cuales estaba deseoso por aprender.

Había decidido comenzar de nuevo.

Después de su derrota en la final de la liga Kalos, y debido al caos que se desató; no tuvo realmente tiempo para detenerse a pensar acerca de su propio futuro, hasta que llegó a su hogar en Pueblo Paleta. 

— _¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer tantas locuras en una sola región?!_

Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó al ingresar a su hogar, y después de haber visto caer el plato, debido a la sorpresa, que se había encontrado en las manos blancas de la chica; esta no tardo dos segundos más en disminuir la distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ash se había sorprendido demasiado al ver a la pelirroja chica, no esperaba que ella fuese la primer persona a la que vería en su regreso, pero sin pensarlo demasiado había correspondido aquel gesto. Porque él también la había extrañado y se sintió tan tranquilo en aquel instante; justo como se sentía en ese momento al ver el agua intentando alcanzarlo sobre la arena, tan fervientemente y sin rendirse.

Ash decidió entonces sentarse, abrazar su piernas y dejar que su mirada se perdiera entre la espesura de la oscuridad de la noche.

No había pasado ni un mes y ya había estado bajo tres cielos nocturnos diferentes; recordaba el de Kalos, siempre acompañado de las luces que ciudad Luminalia reflejaba, y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo en ese momento sus antiguos compañeros. Esperaba que estuviesen bien, siguiendo sus propios sueños. 

— _No debiste confiarte sólo entrenando a Greninja. ¡Pudiste haber ganado la liga! Estuviste holgazaneando, ¿verdad?_

Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a los fieles amigos que había hecho en aquella región; la alegría de Bonnie, el ingenio de Clemont, la amabilidad de Serena. Sin duda tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquel viaje, pero debía admitir que las palabras de Misty eran ciertas, y el jalón de orejas que recibió de su parte fue tan fuerte que podía sentirlo como si lo estuviese haciendo de nuevo, justo en ese momento.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás para dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo.

 _¿Holgazaneando? ¿Entrenar más?_ Justo por eso había decidido quedarse en Alola.

Para él, el saber que pudo haber dado mucho más significaba que aún le faltaba demasiado por aprender, que el camino a recorrer aún era largo. Y al ver a la líder de gimnasio al frente suyo, después de tanto tiempo, con esa pose pretenciosa y el ceño fruncido, le hizo recordar la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo mucho tiempo atrás, la primera vez que se despidió de ella. 

— _Aun así, felicidades por tu primer final en una Liga regional_ _— Comentó la pelirroja, mirándolo con complicidad._

— _La próxima vez me verás ganar_ _—, ambos se sonrieron._

Ash quería entregar el mayor sueño de su vida, a la persona que significaba tanto para él.

Era un sentimiento extraño, porque el castaño estaba seguro de que peleaba por su propio objetivo, lo que lo hacía feliz, lo que desde pequeño había llenado sus sueños e ilusiones; pero una vez realizado quería entregárselo a esa chica firme, de carácter fuerte.

A Misty.

Y prometerle con eso que no volvería a irse de nuevo.

Con el tiempo comprendió que lo que realmente quería era estar a su lado, porque inconscientemente esa había sido el significado de su propia promesa, aquella tarde en la que sus caminos se separaron por primera vez; avanzar lo suficiente para poder regresar a ella.

Observó como una ligera línea violácea comenzaba a dividir el mar del cielo nocturno, dando así inicio a ese nuevo día en el que compartiría con sus nuevos amigos; creando recuerdos y aprendizaje.

Sonrió para sí.

De nuevo se encontraba lejos de su hogar, lejos del pueblo que lo vio crecer, de personas que lo conocieron. No se arrepentía de nada, porque sabía que cada vez, se acercaba fervientemente más a su objetivo.

Suspiró, y llenándose de energía se puso de pie; mientras se sacudía la arena de sus ropas notó como el color característico del mar de Alola se coloreaba de un profundo y cálido verde azulado, y no pudo evitar recordar a la pelirroja Líder de gimnasio, una vez más.

Ese era el mismo color que encontraba cada vez que buscaba mirar sus ojos.

Ese océano se había convertido en su favorito por esa razón. Y con cada nueva ola que chocaba con fuerza sobre la arena le hacía pensar en lo similares que eran.

El castaño chico comenzó a caminar de regreso a la habitación en una de las cabañas que el profesor Kukui había dispuesto para él en su estadía; sin dejar de admirar el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Pensó en que seguramente a Misty le encantaría aquel lugar; sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado al querer tenerla ahí con él, siempre había querido volver a viajar con ella. Pero, entendía que no podía ser egoísta.

Sabía que debía esperarla y regresar a ella todas las veces que fueran necesarias, así como ella esperaba por él al final de cada viaje.

Porque ambos confiaban que el momento en el que sus destinos volviesen a caminar por el mismo sendero, llegaría.

Y cuando eso pasase, ya no se separarían.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, hacía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí. Y siendo sincera planeaba publicar este oneshot en la semana pokeshipper, pero la vida pasó. (lo peor es que si lo tenía escrito desde el 1ro de Nov) x'D**

 **Aún así se los traigo, porque hoy pudimos ver la nueva región de Alola, de la cual, en lo personal me gustó. Regresó el Ash imperativo~  
**

 **jajajaja, como sea, espero les haya agrado este pequeño shot, cualquier comentario que deseen compartirme ya saben cómo hacerlo.**

 **Nos vemos~**


End file.
